Networks allow for the distribution of a variety of content. Content can be distributed using adaptive bit rate streaming or other streaming technologies, for example, and content streams may have predefined audio and video content. Content providers and users are limited to these predefined streams and may be unable to select or couple audio and video as desired. Thus, there is a need for more sophisticated methods and systems for providing user defined content streams.